Nanami Yamazaki
Nanami Yamazaki is an elementary school math teacher in the Wonderland series. She gets dragged into the Wasteland when she begins to remember being raped in a club called Red Rabbit. Appearance and Personality Personality Nanami is described as cheerful and energetic by her students and colleagues. However as she starts to remember things that happened to her in Red Rabbit, she is starting to break down and panic. Back Story Storyline History Happy Wonderland Nanami is first introduced in season four when she starts having strange memories about being raped in Red Rabbit. They come in pieces, but they are so vivid that she ends the class in self-study for the rest of the period. A coworker, Fujihara-san, doesn't seem to helping matters either. In fact, Nanami starts to see him in her memories. With nowhere else to turn, Nanami calls Keiichi for help. Before that, Arisu revealed the truth and was planning to bring down Red Rabbit for its crimes. The teacher pleads with Keiichi to help get her life back after Arisu disappears. Deep Blue Wonderland Nanami pleads with Keiichi for help after a suicide attempt. Despite him agreeing to help, she can tell that he doesn't really want to do it like Arisu so did. She also doubts that he will even find her body. Later, Nanami is having lunch with her fiancee, Jiro, as she tries to act normal. Everything is going fine she even jokes about making him go broke over lunch. But when she sees his wrist watch, Nanami starts to have flashbacks to another time at Red Rabbit and freaks out. She runs to the bathroom and breaks down crying. The teacher calls up Keiichi and tells her about her problems. He asks if Jiro loves her. She says yes. Keiichi assures her that if he loves her, he will stay by her side no matter what. Wonderland Chaos Nanami lies up in the bathtub wondering if she is even worth saving. She asks her fiance, Jiro if he would still love her if she was "damaged goods". She can't bring herself to tell him the truth because she wonder how he would take it. Nanami makes Jiro promise to stay with her no matter how ugly things get. He agrees. Keiichi later calls to check on her well-being. Nanami says that he's not good at comforting women. He says that he has a lead to the case. She thinks that it's a trap and warns Keiichi to be careful. Later in "Thursday", Nanami tries to pretend that everything is fine at work. Relationships Keiichi Minami Main Article: Keiichi Minami Keiichi takes over where Arisu left off with the Red Rabbit case. He tries to be there for Nanami, but she notices a huge difference between him and Arisu. Arisu showed that she actually cared. Keiichi seems to be making himself care to help him find out what happened to his senpai. Arisu Honda Main Article: Arisu Honda Arisu meets Nanami and tells her that she wasn't going crazy with the memories of Red Rabbit. She tells the teacher that she indeed was a victim at the club and was going to go to the police before she vanished. Isamu Fujihara Main Article: Isamu Fujihara Isamu is a coworker of Nanami's. She thinks he's a bit awkward and finds it strange that he keeps popping up to ask how he's doing. Isamu asked her out on a date once and she politely turned him down. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Red Rabbit Category:Human Category:Prostitutes